


Pictures of Rinz!bit

by Mouser26



Series: Rinz!bit the smallest enforcer [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Is it fan art if it's your own work?, Rinz!bit, because Rinzler as a bit is adorible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinz!bit as I picture him from my previous work "Another Try Another Body"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/shimi-mouse/media/Rinzbitcolored_zpsa5b05cfb.png.html)


	2. Rinz!bit 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the adorible-ness that is Rinz!bit

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/shimi-mouse/media/Rinzbit2colored_zps058a4376.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First we have WHY Clu has umbrellas on his drinks. Because once upon a time Rinzler was badgering him to drink up by bouncing off his head...and ended up landing in the glass. Of course this was upsetting and Rinzler tried to spike his displeasure.. only to get stuck which was MORE upsetting.
> 
> Rinzler has two favorite spots when it comes to actually resting on Clu. The first spot is on top of that immaculate hair. This is mostly for when Clu is working and Rinzler wants to see too.
> 
> The best spot however is snuggles against Clu's neck.
> 
> And final picture is random because I had space, like HALO, and thought I would be funny so see Rinz!bit attacking Guilty Spark..because he's an ass

**Author's Note:**

> Rinz!bit as I picture him from my previous work "Another Try Another Body"  
> Because Rinz!bit is freaking CUTE! (and of course very fierce)
> 
> Pictured here is 
> 
> -Rinz!bit looking at you.  
> Unlike other bits Rinzler is a black bit and possesses 2 circuits which Clu uses to feed him since he needs more energy than a normal bit. He could feed from a dish.. but he's spoiled as hell.
> 
> -Rinz!bit bouncing on a drink Clu made.  
> Following the fine bar-tending we see from Clu in the movie came the idea that Clu sometimes likes to make mixed energy drinks. This one is Pink (sweet)+ Orange (tart)= something like pineapple. Rinzler likes to bounce on the drink umbrella because he associates them with Clu relaxing. The bonus is him bouncing tends to make Clu smile.
> 
> -Rinz!Bit 'Sleeping'  
> When Clu takes the time to sleep/recharge Rinzler or course does the same if only to stay close. Of course being a spoilt little bit he gets his own pillow and a whole side of the bed to himself. (the code translates to z)


End file.
